


(do któregokolwiek z domów wnijdę,) wejdę dla pożytku cierpiących

by Marionetka



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Gen, Medical Procedures, No Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka
Summary: Kobieta wbiegła z powrotem do pokoju i uklękła tuż przy znów spokojnej obcej formie życia.– Pewien jesteś, że to zdechło? – spytała niepewnie, przyglądając się miejscu, w którym zęby stworzenia przebiły skórę i wgryzły się w mięśnie mężczyzny. Dziwna istota nie wykazała jak dotąd żadnych oznak życia, ale mimo wszystko… – Nie powinno się w takim razie samo odczepić czy coś?Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wprawiając dziwne stworzenie w kolejne spazmy ruchu i dodając nową plamę krwi na jej kocu.Z dedykacją dla personelu medycznego, który walczy z epidemią koronawirusa.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Original Female Character(s)





	(do któregokolwiek z domów wnijdę,) wejdę dla pożytku cierpiących

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w zasadzie tylko dla czystej przyjemności napisania go i mam świadomość, że nie wnosi do fandomu praktycznie nic. Ale po to istnieje tag "Self-Indulgent", więc niczego nie żałuję. :)
> 
> W przeciwieństwie do bohaterki, nie jestem studentką medycyny, więc wszelkie opisy procedur medycznych czy informacje dotyczące chorób są na tyle prawdziwe, na ile pozwoliła mi je takimi uczynić wiedza zdobyta po godzinnym przekopywaniu internetów.
> 
> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z polskiego tłumaczenia Przysięgi Hipokratesa.

Wycisnęła z butelki dozę środka antyseptycznego. W powietrzu rozniósł się drażniący zapach alkoholu. Dalej wszystko poszło już automatycznie – wewnętrzna strona dłoni, przestrzenie między palcami. kciuki, nadgarstki… Założyć maskę, naciągnąć lateksowe rękawiczki.

Była gotowa.

– Staraj się nie ruszać – rzuciła przez ramię mimo że widziała swojego pacjenta w łazienkowym lustrze. Jego krew sączyła się wprost na beżowy koc w drobną łączkę, którego używała jako narzuty na łóżko. Dziwny robal koloru akwamaryny, który wgryzł mu się w przedramię, zwisał smętnie poza krawędź materaca. – Już do ciebie idę!

Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, wydał z siebie tylko ledwo dosłyszalny pomruk, ale i ta drobna wibracja sprawiła, że całe czterdzieści centymetrów galaretowatego kosmicznego cielska zafalowało złowieszczo. Kobieta wbiegła z powrotem do pokoju i uklękła tuż przy znów spokojnej obcej formie życia.

– Pewien jesteś, że to zdechło? – spytała niepewnie, przyglądając się miejscu, w którym zęby stworzenia przebiły skórę i wgryzły się w mięśnie mężczyzny. Dziwna istota nie wykazała jak dotąd żadnych oznak życia, ale mimo wszystko… – Nie powinno się w takim razie samo odczepić czy coś?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wprawiając dziwne stworzenie w kolejne spazmy ruchu i dodając nową plamę krwi na jej kocu.

– Mówiłam, żebyś się nie ruszał! – syknęła, zdenerwowana. Naprawdę lubiła ten koc. – Naprawdę, jesteś gorszy niż Stanford numer jeden, a tamten był totalnym bucem. Dobra, przygotuj się. Będzie bolało jak sto choler.

Chwyciła galaretowatego skurczybyka tuż przy (jak przypuszczała) otworze gębowym i zaczęła powoli, milimetr po milimetrze przyciągać go do siebie. Ostre jak igły zęby nie stawiały oporu, ale niebieskie paskudztwo ważyło całkiem sporo i kobieta musiała użyć obu rąk i porządnie się zaprzeć, żeby w ogóle je ruszyć. Podczas całego zabiegu jej pacjent oscylował pomiędzy niebezpiecznie przyspieszonym oddechem i darciem się w niebogłosy, ale w końcu kosmiczny robal wylądował w plastikowym kuble.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zabrała się za oczyszczanie rany i zakładanie opatrunków. Mężczyzna milczał, nie spuszczając oka z wiadra pełnego kosmicznego trupa.

Szwy, antyseptyk, opatrunek. Potem zdjąć rękawiczki, nie dotykając do ich zewnętrznej strony, wyrzucić do foliowego woreczka. Rano przemycić na uczelnię i wywalić w prosektorium. Znów, zupełny automatyzm.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał mężczyzna głosem niskim i zdartym od krzyku.

Było to pierwsze, co powiedział w jej obecności.

Nie mógł być wiele starszy od niej; miał może trzydzieści lat, na pewno nie więcej. W brudnych, uwalanych krwią i nie wiadomo czym jeszcze resztkach prochowca i koszuli, która kiedyś pewnie była biała wyglądał jak trzynaste dziecko stróża. Był blady z wycieńczenia, wyraźnie niedożywiony, a jego rozbiegane spojrzenie omiatało każdy ciemny kąt jej mikroskopijnej studenckiej kawalerki. Ale żył. Na przekór wszystkiemu żył. Podobnie jak każdy inny Stanford Pines, którego wcześniej spotkała.

* * *

_Jak wiele nadzwyczajnych historii, ta też zaczęła się w zasadzie dość niewinnie. Kilka miesięcy po przyjeździe do Warszawy na studia medyczne Agnieszka zaczęła zauważać, że z mieszkania, które dzieliła ze współlokatorką, co jakiś czas znikają rzeczy. Otwieracz do konserw, zostawione w lodówce resztki obiadu, butelka wody utlenionej… Czasem na swoim miejscu było absolutnie wszystko oprócz tego jednego kubka z kotem, który na pewno stał w szafce, a nie na suszarce nad zlewem. Takie rzeczy. Drobiazgi, które z jednej strony mogły wskazywać na roztargnienie i zapominalskość, a z drugiej – gdyby ktoś miał skłonności do dawania wiary teoriom spiskowym – na częste wizyty jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej tajnej policji._

_Współlokatorka wyniosła się zanim skończyły pierwszy rok studiów. Nie wytrzymała psychicznie tak dziwacznych warunków życia._

_Aż w końcu, jakoś w połowie czerwca, Agnieszka, śmierdząca trupem po ostatnich tamtego roku zajęciach w prosektorium, weszła do mieszkania i stanęła twarzą w twarz z facetem w średnim wieku ubranym w ciuchy rodem z konwentu fanów science fiction. W mieszkaniu pachniało odgrzewaną zapiekanką z poprzedniego dnia, której ostatnie kawałki właśnie zdobiły trzymany przez intruza talerz._

_Słowa, które wyrwały się Agnieszce, nie nadają się do zacytowania._

_–_ Begging your pardon? _– spytał niepewnie złodziej-wariat-włamywacz, a na pokryte siwym zarostem policzki wypełzł mu rumieniec wstydu._

_Agnieszka płynnie przeszła na łamany angielski, który akurat wtedy oznaczał wyżyny jej elokwencji w obcym języku._

_–_ I’m calling police!

 _Zanim jednak zdążyła wyciągnąć telefon z torebki i faktycznie wykręcić 112, facet odstawił talerz i wyskoczył przez okno. Z trzeciego piętra wprost na balkon sąsiada, a z niego na dach zaparkowanego pod blokiem samochodu. I może przemawiał przez nią szok albo sytuacja była zbyt cudaczna, żeby mogła się porządnie przerazić, ale w głowie Agnieszki kołatała się wtedy tylko jedna myśl._

_– Buc zżarł mi obiad._

_Potem było już tylko gorzej. Kolejni nieproszeni goście, w różnym wieku, ale zawsze z tą samą twarzą grzecznie zdziwionej sowy pojawiali się w jej domu, wyjadali jej żarcie i przeważnie potrzebowali pomocy medycznej._

* * *

Otworzyła szafkę, w której trzymała wszystkie rzeczy gromadzone na wypadek pojawienia kolejnego nieproszonego gościa. Ciuchy w mniej więcej dobrym rozmiarze, dodatkowe materiały opatrunkowe i leki, zapasy jedzenia w puszkach i butelkowanej wody. Wszystko, co mogłoby się przydać kolejnemu Stanfordowi, gdyby akurat pojawił się w jej mieszkaniu.

– Jesteś głodny? – spytała, wyjmując czystą koszulkę i sweter.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Zdradziło go głośne burczenie w brzuchu.

– Dobra, jest czwarta rano, ale co tam. – Rzuciła ubrania w jego stronę. – Idź się umyj czy coś, a ja w tym czasie podgrzeję zupę. Ręczniki są w szafce nad pralką.

Stanford zamrugał parę razy, przez co wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak wielka, zdziwiona sowa, ale po chwili skinął głową i zniknął w łazience.

I bardzo dobrze. Nie mogła już patrzeć na ten abstrakcyjny obraz z krwi i kosmicznych flaków, który miał wymalowany na ciuchach i twarzy.

– Trzeba będzie potem odkazić łazienkę – mruknęła sama do siebie i zabrała się za gotowanie. – Jakby nie było wystarczająco dużo sprzątania po tym ostatnim Stanfordzie.

* * *

_– Jakie są objawy zakażenia pasożytem z rodziny_ Bylissascaris _?_

 _Agnieszka zastanowiła się chwilę, nie przerywając pracy._ Bylissascaris _to były zdaje się te wszystkie nicienie odzwierzęce._

 _– Mmm, to będzie osłabienie widzenia i zmiany tkankowe w obrębie oka i mózgu – wymieniła niepewnie. – I mogą być też różne objawy neurologiczne. Zawroty głowy, atypowe zachowanie, nudności._

_Stanford wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, który wprawił w drgania całą jego klatkę piersiową._

_– Zgadza się. A jakie inne pasożyty wywołują zaburzenia widzenia?_

_Agnieszka podważyła pęsetą kolejny fragment nici, którą ktoś niezdarnie zszył długą i najwyraźniej bardzo głęboką ranę w brzuchu jej gościa. Spomiędzy dwóch poszarpanych płatów skóry sączyła się cuchnąca mieszanka ropy i krwi._

_– Glisty z rodziny_ toxocara _. Co za idiota ci to szył? I opatrywał?_

 _– Ja sam i obawiam się, że warunki nie były optymalne. Inne objawy toksokarozy?_

_– Muszę potem otworzyć część rany, żeby usunąć ropę – poinformowała, wyciągając kolejny fragment nici. – To zależy, gdzie akurat ulokują się larwy… Najczęściej atakują najpierw wątrobę, ale u dzieci często gnieżdżą się w płucach… – Agnieszka spojrzała na niego kątem oka. – Czekaj! Ty w ogóle nie patrzysz na moje notatki!_

_Zaśmiał się krótko, ale odgłos natychmiast przeszedł w syk bólu. Skurcz mięśni brzucha zaostrzył tylko tępe mrowienie w okolicach zakażonej rany._

_– Mam dwanaście doktoratów, dziecko – stwierdził, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Podstawy parazytologii to naprawdę nie jest aż tak zaawansowany temat._

_Przerwała pracę. Tak szalone informacje wymagały weryfikacji._

_– Dwanaście? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – To ile ty masz lat, człowieku? Kiedy zdążyłeś to wszystko zrobić?_

_Ledwo zdążyła powstrzymać go przed wzruszeniem ramionami. Akurat na czas, żeby zauważyć przebijający spod siwego zarostu rumieniec._

_– Nie jestem pewien, ile dokładnie, ale pewnie dobrze ponad pięćdziesiąt – odpowiedział, uważnie studiując zaciek na jej smętnej, wyblakłej ścianie. – A co do doktoratów…_

_– Powiedz mi tylko, czy któryś pomoże ci dojść do tego, czemu w moim mieszkaniu ciągle pojawia się jakaś wersja ciebie – przerwała, wracając do pracy. – I wiesz, naprawdę przydałby ci się antybiotyk. Jesteś pewien, że szpital nie wchodzi w grę?_

_– Żadnych szpitali – oświadczył. Agnieszka westchnęła i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy maść z neomycyną bez recepty będzie w tym przypadku odpowiednia, czy ryzyko jest zbyt duże. – A twoje mieszkanie wydaje się po prostu jakimś punktem, w którym często pojawiają się mosty Einsteina-Rosena._

_– Czyje mosty?_

_– Einsteina-Rosena. Tunele czasoprzestrzenne. Z informacji, których mi udzieliłaś, można wnioskować, że akurat tutaj znajduje się punkt, w którym bariery międzywymiarowe są wyjątkowo cienkie. Jeżeli jakiś tunel czasoprzestrzenny ma prowadzić do tego wymiaru, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem jego koniec pojawi się właśnie tutaj. Oczywiście założyłem dość uproszczony model probabilistyczny, ale bez straty ogólności możemy przyjąć…._

_– Stop – przerwała po raz kolejny. – Studiuję medycynę, nie matematykę. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mogę się od tego w jakiś sposób uwolnić. Bez obrazy._

_– Nie przejmuj się. I przychodzi mi do głowy jeden sposób._

_Wbrew sobie poczuła nagły przypływ nadziei. Oto być może wreszcie, po trzech latach braku prywatności, kiedy to Stanford Pines mógł się pojawić o każdej porze i to z obrażeniami, na widok których jej wykładowcy złapaliby się za głowy, będzie mogła wreszcie wrócić do normalnego życia._

_– Jaki to sposób? – spytała, po raz pierwszy od dawna pełna entuzjazmu. – Co muszę zrobić?_

_– Przeprowadzić się!_

* * *

Nigdy w życiu nie widziała, żeby ktoś tak jadł.

Pierwszą połowę talerza rosołu Stanford pochłonął w zawrotnym tempie, jak gdyby od bardzo dawna nie miał nic w ustach. Dopiero po chwili zwolnił, delektując się każdą łyżką. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że gdyby zamówiła jakieś wykwintne dania od Gessler czy innego znanego kucharza, nie smakowałoby mu bardziej.

– Masz może więcej tej zupy? – spytał po chwili, kiedy w jego talerzu została tylko mizerna resztka.

Naprawdę chciała dać mu dokładkę, ale nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od jego ostatniego posiłku. Szkoda by było, gdyby najadł się tylko po to, by wszystko zaraz zwrócić.

– Pewnie – odpowiedziała – ale nie powinieneś więcej jeść.

– Nie o to mi chodziło… Chciałbym zabrać kilka puszek ze sobą, jeżeli to nie problem. W innych wymiarach ciężko jest znaleźć jedzenie, które nadaje się dla ludzi… Czemu się śmiejesz?

Agnieszka nie mogła się powstrzymać, zaczęła cicho chichotać już przy wzmiance o puszkach.

– Nie ma żadnych puszek – odpowiedziała. – Zupa nie jest z puszek, tylko z kurczaka i warzyw. Mogę ci co najwyżej wlać trochę w słoiki, ale to chyba średnio bezpieczny pomysł. W puszkach mam mięso. Dam ci na drogę…

Na środku jej mieszkania rozbłysło jasne, niebieskie światło. Stanford podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął powoli zakładać mokre resztki swojego prochowca. Spojrzała na jego zapadniętą, wyniszczoną głodem twarz i na worki pod oczami, w których mógłby z powodzeniem schować pięć kilo kartofli. Widziała już to wszystko, na starszych, zaprawionych w bojach odpowiednikach tego samego człowieka. U nich było ciężej dostrzec słabości; ukrywali je skrzętnie pod płaszczykiem determinacji i fałszywej pewności siebie. Siatki blizn i zmarszczek na ich twarzach niezwykle sprawnie ukrywały beznadzieję, niemoc i samotność. W porównaniu z nimi ten Stanford, młody i niedoświadczony, był dla niej niczym otwarta księga. I przypominał jej o każdym słowie z przysięgi Hipokratesa.

– Wiesz co… – zaczęła niepewnie. Mężczyzna przestał wpatrywać się w formujący się tunel czasoprzestrzenny i skupił wzrok na jej twarzy. – Jeżeli poczekasz na następny, to pójdę z tobą.

– Czemu?

Chciała mu wytłumaczyć, że po to przecież studiowała medycynę, żeby „służyć życiu i zdrowiu”, żeby „przeciwdziałać cierpieniu”. Że już na pierwszym roku nauczyła się na pamięć Przyrzeczenia Lekarskiego i od tamtej pory niecierpliwie czekała, żeby wreszcie móc je złożyć i oficjalnie zacząć pomagać ludziom. Ale, chociaż wszystkie te myśli uparcie kłębiły się jej w głowie, nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nie po angielsku i nie o piątej rano.

– Bo lekarza dla ludzi też pewnie ciężko znaleźć w innych wymiarach – odpowiedziała zamiast tego. – Przyda ci się pomoc.

Zawahał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Tunel uformował się na ułamek sekundy, po czym zniknął. Stanford westchnął ciężko i opadł z powrotem na krzesło.

– Wiesz, że jeżeli ze mną pójdziesz, to nigdy już tu nie wrócisz? – spytał. Skinęła głową. – To dlaczego?

– Bo widzę, że mnie potrzebujesz.

Nie była to do końca prawda. Nie potrzebował konkretnie jej. Wystarczyłby mu ktokolwiek, kto mniej więcej ogarnia, jak założyć szwy i porządnie oczyścić ranę. A tak naprawdę pewnie poradziłby sobie i bez niej. Przecież widziała wszystkich tych innych Stanfordów, którzy przez ostatnie pięć lat gościli w jej domu. Żaden z nich nie był bliski śmierci z głodu. Ale jednak… Brakowało jej słów, żeby wyrazić palącą potrzebę niesienia pomocy, która w niej narastała, i strach, że kiedy tylko ten biedny, zagubiony we wszechświecie człowiek opuści jej mieszkanie, zginie marnie w jakimś dziwnym, obcym świecie.

– Niech ci będzie – stwierdził w końcu, wlepiając spojrzenie w punkt, w którym przed chwilą zamknął się most Einsteina-Rosena. – To twoje życie.

Jego słowa dawały jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, co myśli o perspektywie wspólnego podróżowania przez wszechświat. Ale Agnieszka dostrzegła, że jego barki i plecy, dotychczas spięte i boleśnie wręcz wyprostowane, rozluźniły się ledwo dostrzegalnie. Tyle jej wystarczyło.

Kiedy niecałą godzinę później przeszła razem ze Stanfordem przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny wprost do zupełnie innego świata, nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Nad ich głowami właśnie wschodziły dwa bliźniacze słońca, zalewając wszystko różowym blaskiem. W oddali skrzyły się wieże pozaziemskiego miasta.

– Co teraz? – spytała, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza podróży.

– Teraz idziemy naprzód – odpowiedział Stanford i ruszył przed siebie.

Ciężar torby, którą wypełniła środkami opatrunkowymi, lekami i prowiantem, dodawał jej otuchy na tej nowej drodze. Chociaż nie miała pojęcia, co ich czeka, wiedziała, że jest dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna była się znaleźć. Tam, gdzie będzie potrzebna.


End file.
